Decision
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: this story takes place after allegiant and its mostly in tobias p.o.v until chapter 3. tobias is still coping with the loss of tris but a HUGE twist may change that... FLUFFY, and possible Lemon in the future. summary may not be the best but all of my friends who are divergent obsessers are in love with this story I have created.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:OKAY! This is a fair WARNING to anyone who is not in love with the pairing TOBIAS AND TRIS! this is going to be a fluffy, adorable (lemony) story. I have made it so its after Abnegatiant (don't think that's spelled right...) anyway, I hope you all like and for inspiration, leave me a comment telling me what you would like to see happen in the story. This story will probably be in Tobias' point of view until chapter 3. I give you,**

**DECISION**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Her warm touch. That first time. Her hair. Her very presence. That was everything that kept me going all this time when we were together. _Were_. That's what echos in my mind every time I thing about her. Were. Past. Gone. Ended. Its like the whole time I knew Tris it was a dream. A long LONG dream with so much feeling and destruction I thought it was real. Christina walks into the room with a breakfast tray in her hand from the cafeteria. I basicly stuck around with her for her mere comfort since she knew what I was going through. She had lost will anyway. She sits next to me at the table and offers me a smile. I give her one, but it was a lie. I have not been able to give a real true smile since Tris died. If I could, I would rewind time just so I could have been in the headquarters before David shot her so I could have shot him first. I could see her now, running up to me to throw her soft arms around my neck and place a kiss on my lips and that would make me forget everything going on around us. I wish it was me who died instead of her. She would have never went into the weapons compound and died if I was there.

Caleb sits to my left and gives me a reassuring smile. He knew I was thinking about her again.

"she is okay now Tobi-"

"four." I interrupt Caleb

" I want to be called four."

Caleb nods. "four then. I know what she would've done even if you were there. You couldn't have stopped her. Your strong but, she would have done it anyway." he tells me. I don't want to believe him. Not anybody. Especially if its about Tris. I don't think anybody knows Tris,_ Knew_, Tris like I did. No one.

I get up out of my seat and walk out of the room and head back to my place. I cant help but think about how different this could have been if Tris was walking with me. We would laugh, until we got back to the room and we would love each other. I enter my room and look around, making sure no one broke in like last week. I see my mother in my apartment folding clothes. She smiles. What is with all this smiling?

"Hi tobi-four I mean." she says.

" hey mom." I tell her.

" I'm going to go out later to the store. Ill be back around 5."

"okay."

my answers were short. She looks at me with those worried eyes of hers.

" I know she is gone Four,but it wouldn't hurt to smile every-"

" I smile. I just don't mean it as much as I used to." I tell her.

She must have seen the look in her eyes because she shut up. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"hello?" I say

"FOUR!" Christina yells

"whats going on?"

"you need to get down here RIGHT NOW! CANDOR IS OUTSIDE THE FENCE COMING FOR US!"

I drop my phone to the floor and book it out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I run outside the apartment building and look beyond. I see the candor faction coming for us. We didn't have long before the train came and we were running after them. I hated to kill. After Tris, I lost interest in ending other peoples live. I look to my left and see Caleb running close beside me.

"CALEB!" I yell over the sound of everyone else screaming and yelling.

"Do we still have any peace serum that we can spread like the memory serum?"

"I THINK SO. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SET IT OFF?" he asked.

I nod.

"after its set off we can take them back to candor head quarters." I tell him.

He nods once and heads off to the airport to talk to the scientists about the peace serum. A man with a long beard comes up a kicks me in the jaw hard. My vision darkens at the edges.

_'get on your feet.'_ a voice says to me in my head.

_'stay on your feet and fight like a man.'_

I smile as I stand with a jolt and punch the man upside his head. Tris was helping me. Well in my head anyway. Then I feel a huge blow to my back and I fall on my face. I turn only to be getting tackled by another guy, a little more clean cut. But he is also twice the size I am. He tries to lunge a knife into my chest when I knee him in the not so happy place and kick him with both feet off of my body. I smell the air and I can smell the peace serum going into effect. Luckily it doesn't effect me due to the serum we were given to prevent the memory serum. We found later that it protects us from all serums. I stand and brush the dirt off of myself.

I begin walking back to the apartment. On my way, I feel immense pain emanating from my head. Before I have time to react, I black out.

_I kiss her stomach and tell her she is beautiful because I can tell she is nervous of her body image. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nothing could change how I felt about her. I stand up and connect my lips with hers. She moans as her chest presses against mine. That makes us both go a little crazier. My mouth finds her neck as I lay her on the couch and I move on top of her. I didn't care about my growing erection that was practically hurting. I wanted her comfortable. I wanted her to not be scared. She was perfect. I kiss down her stomach as my hand slips down her waist band of her jeans. My fingers gently rub her core outside of her underwear. Her breath hitches and she moans in absolute pleasure. I remove her pants and I look up at her to ask if its okay if I remove her underwear. She nods and I kiss down to her wet awaiting lips-_

I wake with a bead of sweat emanating from my forehead.I take deep breaths to relax myself and I look under my sheets to see I have an erection. It was very uncomfortable. That's probably the third time I have dreamed about Tris in that way. ( not to mention how many times when she was alive. I have dreamed of that night time and time again, not able to forget the day we gave ourselves to each other. I get up out of the bed and try to remember how I got there. I notice a bandage going around my head so I must have gotten hit pretty damn hard. Christina walks in.

" you okay four? Your sweating." she says. I wipe my forehead. I feel my face get hot.

" anyway. Dinner is ready in the dining hall."

I nod.

" I'll be down in a minute." I tell her.

She nods and closes my door. I smile. The smile was actually starting to be natural. I remember memories that me and Tris had. How she didn't even flinch when I cut her ear with a knife Eric had made me throw at her. How she had been so brave to jump off of the train first. I never jumped first. That's when I turn around to walk out the door. I was pretty hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHApter 3**

I walk into the cafeteria and smell fried chicken. That has been like my favorite food ever since moving outside of the fence. I love the skin the most. I take a bite out of the chicken leg and look across the table to see Cara. She offers me a smile. I smile back. _Warmly. _I actually smiled back.

"glad to have you back tobi-four." she says smiling. I look away from her and look across the room. I look by the entrance and see something all to familiar. I saw blond hair swish about behind a persons neck. It was not so even in the back and it was short. My smile fades.

"tris?" I whisper under my breath.

"what?" Cara asks. Her gaze is full of worry. I try to give her a reassuring smile. I could tell I was failing. That's when I stand up and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving my delicious chicken behind.

I am taking long strides down the hallway as I try to rush up to the girl I imagine is tris. I need to see. I need to see _her. _I round a corner and I see the weapons lab. I try to decide if I want to go in there. My hand Is slowly closing on the door knob. That's when I look through the small window and see the blond girl staring at a wall with her arms crossed. The shape of the body even looks like tris. I knock on the door. The person does not turn around. I try knocking again. Not even an acknowledging glance. I decide to open the door. Slowly I open the door. I feel my heart launch to my throat. _I don't think I can do this._ I think to myself. I step inside and close the door behind me. I look at the door one more time, trying to think if I want to make a break for it or if I just want to stay where I am. I look towards the blonde and take two steps forward.

"T-Tris?" I say. I see the figure cringe. I feel my heart sink a little.

"Tris." I say this time. More firmly. That's when she slowly turns around and I see the facial features of Tris. I look at her legs and see how pale they were. I smile the slightest bit, then let my face frown again. She is looking at me directly now, but not in the eyes. That's when I know for sure its Tris, I feel happy but then I feel anger rise from the pit of my stomach up. She doesn't meet my gaze. I walk closer to her so my face is only a foot from hers. She looks up at me slowly.

"Tobias I..." she began.

I don't say anything because if I do I'm afraid I will scream at her. Instead I reach my hand to her face and stroke it slowly. There is only one way to know for sure this is tris. That's when I give into my minds demands that wanted to kiss her. And that's what we do. My lips form around hers and my kiss is as insistent as hers. That's when I pull away. I look at her with eyes that must have tears in them. She puts her hand up to my face and I feel a spark of something that I haven't felt in almost a year. When she drops her hand I look into her eyes deeply.

"Before you say any-"

"You wait just a second Beatrice Prior." I say calmer than I expected it to sound.

She pauses and looks up at me as tears coat her cheeks.

"Before you say another word to me, I want you to know how god damn hard it is not to lose a lung for screaming at you which I wont do but I want to scream at you. I tell myself I wont because I should just be glad your here, but a part of me just wont do it. Its like my mother all over again." I tell her. She looks down and nods.

"I know and I-"

"I'm not finished." I say interrupting her.

"All I want to know is what happened and why did you fake your death-"

"I didn't fake my death!" she yells interrupting me. This is definitely Tris.

"I have been trying to tell you that if you would let me finish. The bullet David shot me with had a serum in it that I couldn't fight that slowed my heart rate enough so it was able to be seen,heard or even sensed on a monitor. It paralyzed me from head to toe. He wasn't aiming to kill me. He just wanted me to seem dead. To make everyone else suffer so no one could accuse him of killing me after the memory serum was set off."She explained.

I just look at her. She continues.

" I was screaming in a prison in my own mind to get free. I couldn't though. So damn hard I tried but I just couldn't. I felt you squeeze my hand and I wanted you to hear me but you didn't. I wanted to reach out to you and hug you with every once of strength I had. I'm Sorry Tobias. I just didn't want you to think it was another erudite headquarters. Because it wasn't. I just woke up somehow. I finally figured out how to fight it and I did. I woke up in a room with a ton of other stashed away bodies. That's when I walked out and saw you in the cafeteria and I didn't think I could face you yet. I was _afraid_." she looked up at me with glassy eyes. She missed me as much as I missed her. I pull her into me and she stuffs her head into my shoulder and cries. Slowly I fall to my knees and pull her down with me as we cry together.

"I _love_ you, Tris" I whisper into her hair.

She nods. She can't speak either. That's when I see where the bullet was shot in her neck. I stroke it and she shivers.

"we need to get out of here." I say

" I don't think I can." she says.

"we can do it." I stroke her back as she sobs some more. She looks up at me.

" Together." I say.

**A/N: Sorry for waiting so long to write chapter 3. I know this story seems rushed but TRUST me it gets a lot better. Leave a comment telling me how it is! if you have an idea for the next chapter, review or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tris p.o.v

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! please know I am very busy and I try to update as much as possible! anyway, I give you chapter 4!**

I see the way he looks at me. His eyes are filled with hurt. I understand why but its just something I couldn't stop. I barely had time to think when David had shot me. Tobias holds my hand and pulls me up so we can walk out of the weapons lab together. The touch of our hands together feels like old times. It feels nice and warm and gentle. Just like how Tobias and I used to be when we were around each other. As he closes the door I grip his hand a little tighter and he squeezes back. I smile. The smile feels and comes easier now. We start walking and when we reach the cafeteria door I stop walking. Tobias is about 3 feet away from me now. I slowly shake my head and I want to turn and run away. Tobias lets go of my hand and grips me by the waist. He pulls me along with him. When the door opens, everyone's eyes are on me. I see Christina drop her fork with her mouth wide open. Cara looks at me with angry eyes. Everyone else looks like they saw a ghost.

"come on." Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod as he pulls me along because I forgot how to work my legs. We go to the table with Christina and the others. He hands me his tray and lets me eat. It has been so long since I have eaten so when I start to eat I look like an animal. I look to my left and notice Christina. She gently nudges my shoulder to the side as she looks at my collar bone and notices its me. She pulls me into a hug.

"you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." she whispers in my ear through tears.

" I know." I say as we pull away. Cara looks at me with eyes of anger. Then she hugs me. I feel like my body will break. I haven't fought in a while so my muscle mass has decreased by a lot. I feel her tears on my shoulder. That's when someone stands on a table across from us and points a finger at me.

"COWARD!" he yells

another stands on a chair.

"cowardly FOOL." she yells.

Before I knew it, everyone was calling me any word that had to do with cowardice. I felt weak. They made me feel weak. That's when Tobias grips my hand and leads me out of the cafeteria of hate. On my way out, someone hits me in the face. Tobias drops my hand and right hooks them in the face. He grabs my hand and leads me to a corner where we are alone. That's when I break down in to tears. Tobias pulls me into a hug and lets me cry.

"I-I-knew-"

"shh."he told me. That's when I pull away and bring his lips to mine. Our kiss was insistent and urgent. It felt like it had been years since we shared a moment like this. I felt him pull me closer and his hands found the bareness at the small of my back. I didn't care how they thought of me all of a sudden. I didn't care if they thought I had betrayed them. I only focused on what was right in front of me. And I was NOT planning on letting this moment go any time soon.

**A/N:SORRY MY ADDICTS FOR VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I just have been worrying so much about updating that I wanted to get chapter 4 up as soon as know i am doing this at school! There WILL be lemon in chapter 5! but it will also be a fluffy lemon. I HAVE AN IDEA! chapter 5 will come when I get 4 reviews! and also whoever can come up with a word for lemon and fluff mixed together. X3. I thought of LUFF!anyways... TILL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE AMITYS,CANDORS,ABNEGATIONS,ERUDITES,DAUNTLESSES,and DIVERGENTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN! school is so freaking hard! anyway here is chapter 5.**

**chapter 5**

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

Tris's lips against mine feel urgent. Almost like insisting something. I want her. I need to feel her skin against mine again. I use the wall as leverage and pick her up so her legs wrap around my waist. I trace the shape of her lips with my tongue resulting in a electrifying moan that made me almost lose it. I pull away and whisper in her ear.

"don't you think we should take this somewhere more I don't know less public?" I ask seductively. She nods unable to speak. Her panting breath turning me on. I put her down and we walk hand in hand to my apartment.

I open the apartment door and look around to make sure no one is here. When I see no one is I pull Tris into a kiss. Her body presses close to mine and she kicks the door closed. This seems and feels all to familiar. I smile and remember the first time we slept together. The way we fit together with our bodies pressed together. I feel her start to pull my shirt up. I let her and her hands feel like a fire against my chest . I lift hers above her head and she smiles. I am glad she is over her fear. Then there is a knock at the door.

"damn."i whisper under my breath. I get out of bed and slip my shirt back on and open the door. It was Christina.

"i need to talk to her." she says.

I look over at tris to make sure her shirt is back on and let Christina in.

"ill leave you two alone." I say and I smile at tris before I walk out the door.

TRIS P.O.V

Christina walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Not looking at me.

"Christina,"

"tris..I want you to know that I missed you like hell and that I'm glad your back and all but-"

"you think I faked my death don't you?" she interrupts her.

Christina nods.

Tris goes into the story of how David shot her not intending to kill her but hurt her enough to keep her paralyzed. She also added that I spread ashes of a different person instead of hers.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF MYSELF FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH IT WASNT YOUR ASHES!" I yell.

She nods and giggles.

"I'm happy you did it though." she says hugging me.

Christina smiles.

"anyway, guess what?"

"what?" we ask together.

"We are going back to our faction!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Tris and I look at each other.

"all the dauntless are going back along with the others. We have to stay in our factions for another 4 years so they can clean up Chicago and set _laws. _When we go back though we are getting televisions and food and all kinds of cool things. But all of the dauntless people want you and Tris to train the initiates." she explained.

"that sounds great-"

"i don't know Christina." tris interrupts me.  
I look at her.

"we'll think about it Christina." I tell her and she walks out of the room.

A/N: sorry for another short chapter but this is as far as I can get and I took so long because of the school delays and such but anyway, I will try to update almost every wednesday ok! bye u guys! love u all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris p.o.v **

As Christina walks out if the room, I watch the door close. I try to look away, but cant avoid the urge to look Tobias directly in the eyes. I gives me a small smile, but I can tell it's forced. He wants me to be happy is all. But I just want _him _to be happy.

"i think its a bad idea." I say straight forward.

He looks at the floor.

" I think it would be good for us, I mean, the factions are calmed down now and Caleb and I have formed a new serum that lets all the people know how everything works in their faction."

he explains. I smile.

"what do you call it?" I ask.

He smiles back "The faction serum. Its the best we could come up with. I mean, that's what it kinda does by you know like giving everyone's memory of the-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

" I think its brilliant." I say and kiss him again. His hands move to my sides and he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling his waist. His lips move to my neck and I moan his name.

"tobias." I whisper. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I run my hands through his hair that has grown about 5 inches it seems since I left. I feel his hardness underneath my entrance and I grind my hips into his enticing a moan from him that sent me into an almost frenzy. As he layed me on my back, my shirt was lifted off my body and I took his off without difficulty. This is how it was supposed to be. Me and him. Together. Forever.

**A/N: sorry for another short chapter! and I give everyone cupcakes for 2,631 VIEWS! I am so happy! so look forward to next wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I haven't been in school a lot so I haven't been able to update but this was probably my most favorite part! anyway, I am holding a contest. I want all of my fans to write a review or pm me names for initiates,where they came from and their personalities! Best ones win! I will announce the winner(s) on the 12th of march! I wish u all luck!I need exactly 20 initiates total! One name I came up with for a girl and a guy is Iris for the girl and Cyrus for the boy. Tell me what you think of those names. I thought they would be dauntless borns but I need you to make up things for me and stuff. Dig? Okay so REMEMBER 20 INITIATES!**

**Tris P.O.V**

I woke up in a circle of tobias's arms. The memories of last night come flooding back. I sat up in bed only to be pulled back down, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"where do you think your going?" he says putting his head in the crook of my neck.

I laugh. "i was going to get a head start going to the dauntless headquarters. I wanted you to rest." I tell him.

He kisses me once on the neck and looks me in the eyes as he gets up and walks to the drawer to go get his clothes. That's when I realize, I have no clothes.

"uh, Tobias." I say. He looks at me.

"i...i have no...clothes."i say looking at the floor as I feel heat flood to my cheeks. Thats when he throws me a black tank,bra,underwear and black leather pants. I look up at him and raise an eye brow. He looks at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"i...kept them. i needed something of yours to remember you with. You always looked the most tough in black." he said. I looked at the ground.

"not to mention how sexy the pants looked on you." he added with a grin that sends my heart on a adrenaline rush. I feel even more heat rush to my cheeks. I stand up slip on my clothes, but I feel stiff(no pun intended) so I take my time. I glance and see my reflection in the mirror. I walk over to it slowly and my reflection mocks me as I lift my hand to touch the mirror. My hair was still the same length I left it last and I did realize that I had lost a lot of muscle definition. But it didn't mean i couldn't fight. I feel Tobias's arms wrap around my waist and I smile as I turn to hug him. His arms close me in and I smile at how warm he is.

"i love you." I say.

"i love you, tris. To the moon and back." he says.

**TOBIAS P.O.V**

what I said is true. I love her to the moon and back and wrap around the earth a bazillion times over. I let her go and stare into her eyes. I look at the clock and it says 3:45.

"We better hurry if we want to catch the train." I say. She smiles.

"you think I still got it?" she asks with a smirk. I laugh and walk over to her and throw her over my shoulder.

"put me... down... Tobias!" she said in between giggles.

"nope." I say as we walk out the door on our way to the train.

When we reached where we had to run to catch the train, I put her down so we could run. She still had it all right. In fact, she looked like she could run faster. I reached the bar to grab first so when she jumped, she almost missed so I had to grab her and pull her up. I held her by her waist as I pulled her in. this felt familiar. We sat on the edge of the door way to the train and watched as Chicago passed us.


	8. IMPORTANT!

**A/N:OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS ISNT CHAPTER 8! i just wanted to add on quick littles authors note telling you guys how awesome you are! i have got 4,312 VIEWS! I cant even begin to thank you guys so much for reading my fanfics and commenting and so on. lol, but i also have some sad news. DONT WORRY ITS NOT A GOOD BYE! SIKE! i am just kidding i have GREAT NEWS! i am going to start a new book after about 20 chaptes of decision. i am going to call it AMUNITION (i am not sure i spelled it right.) its going to be awesome and i hope to see you guys read it but i probably wont have it up until like late april or early may. okay well i have to go, got to start concentrating a littl bit more about school nd i will try my hardest to update next wednesday, if i dont please dont hate me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I LOVE the names you guys came up with and I also came up with names myself. I have decided that I wanted 20 initiates and I am going to have only 13 of those initiates pass initiation. I will have however, 10 dauntless born which includes Tris, Tobias, Christina and I will throw in Cara too. There will be others too but I just named the most important ones now. So I give you Chapter 8!**

**Tris P.O.V**

As we reached dauntless, I am over flowed with memories of my initiation. But I also cant forget when Tobias was _my _instructor. We walk inside and look at our surroundings. I smile as I see the tattoo parlor. I remember Tori. She was my guide to keeping my divergence secret. But look where that got me. I look at Tobias.

"Should I call you four?" I ask with a smile. He smiles too and nods.

"i think its best. Besides, its sexy when you say it." he tells me. He pulls me close and kisses me. As much as I want to continue, I had to pull away. He groans.

"lets get this place cleaned up." I say. He nods and walks away. Our hands lingering to touch.

8** HOURS LATER**

Tobias and I slid down the wall in a heap with me holding a broom and him holding a bag of garbage. I look at him and he is breathing as heavy as I am. I look at the clock and see only about an hour or so until the choosing ceremony starts. I feel excitement boil in my stomach and I stand up. Tobias does too. That's when all the dauntless born initiates come spilling in.

"Are we ready?" asked Christina

I nod. "yeah we are all set. We even fixed up the fighting ring. So now all we have to do is go to the ceremony." I told her and she nodded. Tobias grabs my hand.

We walk out of the building to go catch the train.

When we finally arrived, we were all jumping off the train and tumbling in summer salts. I look to my left and see all the factions lined up ready to go inside for the choosing ceremony. We all get in our group and wait for the announcement to go inside.(A/N: I changed the choosing ceremony a little)

"all factions report to building 147 immediately." a voice on the intercom said. I glance at tobias as we get ready to enter the building to see who will stay dauntless and who will leave dauntless. The only thing was, almost everyone was dauntless-born (that's what I considered Christina and Cara because I didn't want to see them go through initiation again.) except Ian and Geoff. As the names were called, it was down to dauntless. I watched as Ian took his steps forward and walks to the platform and stares at the bowls in front of him. The women who was taking care of the bowls and such to make sure everyone picked,handed him the knife. Ian slowly picked it up and turned it around in his hand. Trying to decide what to choose. I thought I saw sweat drip down his tan face. A part of me wanted him to stay. He reminded me of myself. Small and frail. Someone nobody took seriously. I was disappointed when he sliced his hand and let his blood drip in the bowl for amity. After about 25 other people, Geoff was called. It wasn't difficult to guess that he was dauntless. He was built like a freaking bull-dosser. He let his blood drip into the Dauntless bowl of coals. So far we had transfers from Amity, Euridite, And only one from Candor. When the girl from Candor chose Dauntless, Christina looked at me and giggled silently, I did too. Then it was down to the final three. They all lined up at the edge of the platform as their names were called.

"Camille Bowers. Abnegation Born." the women announced.

Camille walked up and took no hesitation as she placed her hand over candor. I watched as she walked to the Candor faction and took a seat.

"Brady O'Connor"

Brady walked up and sliced his hand and placed it over amity.

" Leon Nivea"

Leon walked over to the bowls, sliced his hand and put it over dauntless without any hesitation at all. When the ceremony was finished, the new dauntless faction stood up and wallked out of the building. We reached where the train would soon be passing.

"Okay!" tobias shouted.

"When this train goes by, we are going to run and jump on. Those of you who miss it, sorry about your luck." he explained. About 30 seconds later, the train was approaching and tobias and I started running. Everyone followed close behind. One of the transfers, I think her name was Amenti, was almost lined up with Tobias and I. Her skin was tan and she had long thick black hair in a pony tail. She was going to make it far. I could already tell that she was going to fight for her spot. When we reached the train, one by one we all jumped on. I was first, Tobias, the two candor girls, and the rest followed. I watched as some of the transfers fell on and scraped their knees and arms. Almost everyone was out of breath, Except for one boy. He just sat against the wall and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

He had blonde hair and green eyes. When I took a closer look at him. I saw the features of his face were similar to someone I knew. Someone I knew named peter. I stood up as flashbacks of all the horrible things he put me through. The writing on my bed, on the wall, when he pulled me out of my towel, when he grabbed along my chest and tried to throw me off the chasm. I backed away slowly. I felt someone touch my arm but I was already moving to the next box car on the train. I was reliving all the pain I had been through. I wanted him to not pass initiation. I wanted him to die in the mist of training. I felt my face grow wet with my tears and I swatted them away as I leaned against the wall and started hyperventilating. Tobias came in, but I barley noticed him while I was crying.

"shh. Tris its okay, its okay." he tried soothing me. His hands stroked my face.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Pe-Pete-Peter."i said.

Tobias shook his head.

" That's not peter. Baby, do you think I would let him even choose dauntless? But, it is his son. His name is Cyrus. He is different from peter, I promise." he said as he kissed my cheek. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"i wont let that happen again." he said with his face nuzzled in my neck and he kissed it softly. I pulled away reluctantly and I took his hand in mine. We made our way back to the original car we were in. when I came back in, I saw the initiates staring at me. I saw two people look away and I heard a girl whisper 'weak'. I ignored it as I looked ahead and saw the building approach where we would jump off.

"Alright guys," I began"Once we reach this building, we will jump off, those of you who fall, it was nice knowing you." I see some girls cringe in what seems like fear. I feel them. I understand what they are scared of, because I was one of them before. I look at one girl with red hair as she stood up proudly and walked to the edge of the car. Her name is Ivory. I watched as the building came close. Before I yelled "now", she had already jumped. I watched as she landed softly on her feet without landing on her knees or face like everyone else. The first jumper. I watched as one of the initiates landed on the edge of the building, but his foot slipped. He was holding on to the ledge as long as he could. On of the girls turned around and ran towards him.

"MICHEAL!" she yelled as she grabbed one of his arms. He was grunting as he tried to get up. That was his sister.

"come on! You can get up!" she yelled as she helped him. The next thing I new, tobias and I were running to help. It was quicker to get him over the ledge. That's how tobias and I are. We are a team.


End file.
